The Hokage Dinner
by wolfbitemon
Summary: The Village of The Leaf is celebrating. The Hokage dinner will be mentioned along with some funny parts. Correct me if I'm wrong on anything lol. There were some spelling/grammar mistakes, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: The Italic text is to express thought of a character.

Bold and Italic is a way I show something that I need to being to your attention, such as a character bio

Bold text expresses actions, like Sakura hitting the crap outta someone :P

" Naruto!! YOU IDIOT!! "

Now, this is a statement you hear quite often. But this time Sakura had all the right to be pissed off. You see, today was the Hokage's Dinner, a special event designed to honor the fallen Hokages and give your thanks to the current. During this time Naruto did the unthinkable. Well, let's start by going back 3 days, which is around the time that Naruto and Team 7 had first heard of the Hokage's Dinner. Let's get onto the story.

It was a sunny day; the rays of the sun were mystically reflecting off the glowing lakes and ponds on Kohona. The Cliff of the past Hokage's seemed as if it was new. It'd been quiet until Sakura had been wandering all around town searching for Naruto, because she needed to tell him something important. When she found him… This is what happened…

"Naruto, what are you doing up in that tree?"

Asked Sakura with an agitated look on her face.

" Hiding from Konohamaru, I taught him how to make clones, now he's playing hide and go seek with me. If his he or his clones find me, I'll pay for lunch."

Naruto says while still grasping onto the tree, Sakura walks towards the tree and asks,

" Why did you teach him how to make clones, and not think to actually make some clones yourself?"

" Well I thought it'd be more fun this way. " " Naruto, do you ever think with your head before thinking of fun? "

Sakura says with anger growing in her voice

" Yeah, but it's not fun to think with your head. Not to mention, Lady Tsuande told me to take a break off of the search for Sasuke. Why do you care? If you want to think with your brain, might want to get that that blubber off your head. "

Naruto says while cowardly climbing farther up the tree, thinking he could escape.

"What did you say…?"

Sakura says while hiding he newly provoked rage.

" Naruto, ever hear of the term, " Don't poke the bear in a deep slumber? ". You're not just poking the bear, you're 'bout to get torn apart! So I ask again, what did you say?!

Sakura says while Naruto is climbing even further into the tree.

" You heard me, your fat ass can't fit into this tree. So I'm not afraid of you! "

**Godzilla background noise**

**WHOMP! **

"This is probably why you should've created a clone, dumbass."

After Naruto had gotten his ass kicked yet again, and someone's head just got hit by a large chunk of the tree that Sakura had punched off. Sakura left Naruto with his pride, but Sakura neglected to leave him with a healthy body. When she was finished owning Naruto, she met up with the members of Team 10. Sai sat on the bench in the park, while Hinata was resting under a park tree. Shikimaru greeted Sakura,

" Hey Sakura, where's Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked nervously, fearing that Kakashi would be late.

" Take a guess, he's late again. You seriously weren't expecting this?"

" Nope, I was expecting him to show up on time this for once, stupid me huh?"

Shikamaru said while getting comfortable, because knowing Kakashi, he'd be there for a while.

" Hey dumbass, you seriously didn't expect Kakashi to show up on time, did you?"

Says an approaching voice,

" Well if it isn't Kiba, you'd better stop calling me stupid, or I might start a rumor that you meant to sniff Naruto's smelly ass. "

Shikamaru says with humidity in his voice,

" You son of a--- "

"Well well, what might be going on here?"

Asks an approaching voice.

" It's about frekin' time, Kakashi "

Sakura says with a large amount of annoyance in her voice,

" Why are you so pissed off Kiba? " Kakashi asks out of confusion,

" I was walking down the street, getting ready to meet you guys, when a huge tree chuck comes and hits my head, I laid on the ground for an hour, and then I came here. Stupid idiots practicing new log techniques… " Kiba says while hiding his frustration

" Hey, speaking of idiots, where might Naruto be? "

Kiba says while hiding a shadowy smile.

" He's playing hide and go seek with Konohamaru, "

Sakura explains while trying to fight back laughter,

" You have got to be frekin' joking, he's 15 and a half, and he's playing hide and go seek? "

A moment later…

" Unnngghh, my head…"

Naruto says while getting his strength back,

" I FOUND YOU!! "

Naruto looks over to see a flying foot approaching his face.

**WHACK!**

" Haha Naruto, if you want to hide from the future's 7th Hokage, you got to actually H.I.D.E."

Says Konohamaru 1 letter at a time,

" Wow Konohamaru, when did you learn the alphabet?! "

Naruto comments sarcastically

" I've known the alphabet since I was two, you however, didn't know until yesterday! Wait, why are you on the ground anyway?"

Konohamaru asks Naruto out of curiosity.

" Sakura got pissed off, I swear she's going hormonal again.. The last time was horrific.. She almost tore down half the village! "

Naruto says with hidden fear in his voice.

" Well, I'd watch your words, Sakura is right next to you."

" What?! "

Naruto looks over to see no one there,

" Did you learn anything? "

Disregarding that he had just owned Naruto,

" Yeah, that Sakura's punches can knock me out. "

Naruto says while wiping the footprint off of his face,

" Naruto, when I said did you learn anything, I was meaning anything NEW" Konohamaru mocks Naruto while helping Naruto wipe himself off.

" Did I hear someone mention Sakura's name? "

Says approaching Rock Lee,

" Naruto just let me guess what happened here, you pissed Sakura off, she knocked you out, and THEN posted that 'Kick Me' sign on your back. "

Rock Lee says as if he's proving a fact.

" WHAT!? What " Kick Me " Sign!? "

Naruto wiggles around with panic as he sees that Kakashi, and the rest of Team 7, along with Team 10 are approaching.

" Naruto, why the hell are you playing kid games during a mission?"

Asks Kiba almost bursting with laughter, when he glances at the " Kick me " Sign.

" Oh Naruto, you finally gained some common sense. Of course I'll kick your ass! "

**KICK!**

" You bastard! "

Naruto says enraged. But calms down before things get out of control. Then Naruto decides to ask a sensible question,

" Mission? What mission? "

Naruto says with a confused look on his face,

" The one we were assigned this morning you dumbshit."

Sai says with his usual emotionless face.

" It seems Sakura gave me a concussion, inform me please. "

" Tsunade, earlier today, had informed us that the Hokage Dinner is approaching, and there is an enemy squad called the Seven Sound Ninja coming that same day. They are coming in order to sabotage the Hokage dinner-- "

" Oh, I remember now, we're needing to stop the incoming Sound Ninja, "

Naruto says while recalling his memories,

" Yeah, good, you can remember simple pieces of information, too bad you're still a Genin, or that might've been impressive."

Shikamaru says trying to get Naruto to erupt with anger.

" Naruto-kun, do you at least remember the arranged team?"

Asks Hinata who somehow appeared out of nowhere, in which by doing so, she scares Naruto. " What the hell?! When did you get here? --- Yeah, judging by the people already here, and thinking ahead I might think that---"

" What?! You thought for once!? " Mocks Kiba,

" Sorry, go on. "

Naruto continues on with his voice louder so he can't be interrupted again.

" Okay, so if I'm remembering correctly, the Team conceits of Myself, Sakura, Kakashi, Shikimaru, Sai, Hinata, Rock Lee, and Kiba. "

" Good job dumbass, keep that up, and you might become a Chunnin within a few years!" Sakura says with utter delight in her voice, after all Naruto just got a little bit smarter.

" Alright, so where are these Sound Ninja located at the moment? "

Naruto asks while ignoring Sakura,

" They're somewhere in the Village of the Sand, they're there resting and preparing to attack the Leaf. "

Finishes Sai, when his attention gets divided to a moving a moving bush _what the hell? _Sai thinks to himself, Kiba looks over to Sai and sees him gazing at bush,

" What the hell is that? "

Asks Kiba with a conceited look on his face.

**Boom! **

An explosion appears where Sakura had been standing, " What the hell!? " Sakura jumps away in the knick of time.

" Behold! The future 7th Hokage of Koho—"

**WHACK! **Konomaru flew back so far he set a new record.

" That's what you get for scaring me, you stupid jackass. "

Sakura says while grasping her now sore hand.

" Huh, I'll do this before anyone else can. _In loving memory of Konohanaru, " na."_

As Naruto scribbles into the air.

" Um…Do you think it's alright, if we go and meet up with the Tsunade? "

Comments Hinata trying not to blush because of Naruto, while she was also trying to get the team back on track,

" Yeah, we probably need to get going to see Tsunade now."

The group then heads out towards the Hokage's building.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later, when the newly assembled team arrives at the Hokage's building,

" Lady Tsunade, the newly assembled team is outside." Shizune comments to Lady Tsanade formally,

" Alright, send them in. "

" Hello Lady Tsunade, you requested us? " Kakashi asks while Kiba is slamming the door in Naruto's face.

" Yes, and if you would mind, could you please break your two little boys up? They're going to break something…" Tsuande comments while watching Naruto and Kiba fight.

" Children, children, calm down. " Kakashi tells Naruto and Kiba as they look over and see that Sakura is getting pissed.

" CUT IT OUT!" Sakura says enraged.

" He started it"

" HE STARTED IT"

" I don't care who started it, the next one to talk gets their head knocked off."

Naruto is stupid enough to whisper…

" He started it…"

**WHOMP!**

"Lady Tsunade, where were you?" Sakura says grabbing Naruto and Kiba's ears.

" Ah, thank you for being the mommy of the two little boys. " comments Tsunade while hiding a very humorous smile.

" The Seven Sound Ninja were first seen outside the Village of Waterfalls, they then advanced into their current resting place, The Village of the Sand. They're planning on making a secret attack during the Hokage Dinner. Which by the way, did any of you remember to get me a gift? " Tsunade asks while looking around the room,

" Umm, I did, " Hinata comments while holding out a perfectly wrapped gift.

" Anyone else? " She looks around the room starting to get pissed off.

" Ummm, would a gift of kindness work? " Naruto asks realizing that Tsunade was getting pissed off.

" If you want to die, you will offer me that as a gift. "

Naruto shrugged with fear,

" You can't be serious, I have no money. You always expect so much from me..."

Naruto says out of panic, trying to avoid his face being punched in.

" So much? "

As Tsunade's eyes start twitching, "You're still a Genin! I'm sending you on a Rank S mission, be grateful!

Tsunade says while getting pissed off, if Naruto is trying to avoid being punched, he's not doing it very well.

" Okay okay, shut your damn trap Naruto, Lady Tsunade, please continue on th---"

Sakura says, but is quickly interrupted by Shizune coming in.

" Madam Hokage! The Sound Ninja are already here! "

Shizune shouts with anxiety, fearing the worse of the possible events.

"How far away are they? "

Tsunade asks trying to avoid a riot in her office,

" About 7 miles out in the forest. "

" Alright, I'll have the team out soon. How do you guys plan on winning this, and with that, who's your leader?

" Ah, not a problem Tsuande, I'll be the leader. I've already formulated a strategy anyway. "

Shikimaru says and is now pulling out a piece of paper with a written strategy,

" I will have the teams in the following. Since we already know where they might be, I'll organize you all in 3 groups. They may still try and attack the village with what I would call an Assassin's Strategy.

" Shikimaru explains while keeping his mind occupied on the map and enemy ninja bios he had been given.

" Meanwhile, let's discuss the stats of the approaching 7 ninjas. The first is Hubataski Shinton, a very skilled Missing Nin, who specializes in ranged weaponry. He is the leader of the squad and has been known to kill without reason. He has also been considered a highly dangerous Sound Ninja, he will use any means necessary to win a fight.

" The next Sound Ninja on the list is Sinjo Madian. He's a very skilled Missing Nin level ninja. He uses the Chakra Gates system. Which is a huge disadvantage to anyone who is fighting him. Thus why I chose Rock Lee for this squad. So Lee, are you up for the task? " Shikimaru asks while gazing at Rock Lee.

" Yes! Of course I am! I'll prove Gai-sensei that I'm worthy! "

Rock Lee says as he shows his team sprit.

" Anyway, the next Sound Ninja is a female, she is a skilled genjutsu user. She is only at a Juninn level though; She uses what looks like the Hyuuga clan's fighting style. Only she can do both genjutsu and Taijutsu. Which makes this woman a very skilled ninja. "

Shikimaru says while for some reason getting excited.

" I'm afraid that's all the information we have. "

Shizune comments with a faint frown on her face. Naruto looks over at Shikimaru confused, and asks.

" Huh, might I ask what's an Assassin's Strategy? "

Naruto asks with a confused look on his face.

" Oi, Naruto, must I explain everything to you? Okay, an Assassin's Strategy is a concept I came up with whilst you were on your journey with Jairaiya. It is when a group of ninjas will divide the suggested squad into 2 to 5 groups, depending on the size of their squad. Since their team has 7 members, if they wanted to try and use this formation, they'd divide the team in halves. Such as 3, 3, and 1. – "

_Or 2, 2. 2 and 1. _Thinks Shikimaru.

" The 2 teams of 3 will go in two different directions and the 3rd squad, the one with only one member will attempt to go into a village their self and kill the assigned target. If they did this, they'd probably send their strongest member out. Which would be Hubataski, Which is why Kakashi is staying in the village. "

Shikimaru explains with empathy on his face for Kakashi, but it's quickly wiped away when he notices that Kakashi is reading.

" I'm sorry, did you guys say something? " Kakashi asks while closing his new copy of Jairaya's new book.

" Ah, Naruto I almost forget to thank you for the new book. It was very thoughtful. "

Kakashi says with a large amount of glee in his voice.

" That's okay; the boyfriend is about to die, I'm telling you because you weren't paying attention " Naruto says while walking away.

" No no no no no!!! " Kakashi says whilst cover his hears trying to pretend he didn't just hear the spoiler.

" Naruto, Why must you be so cruel to me?! Why oh why must fate be so harsh?!"

Kakashi cries while wiping the tears off of his face.

" Alright, let's continue the formation, Naruto you're going to be following in Kiba's group, which conceits of yourself, Kiba, and Hinata. Kiba's squad will split as soon we see the first trace of the Sound Ninjas. If they're using the Assassin's Strategy, they will have to have 3 groups and the first is the one you will pursue. " Shikimaru declares.

" Naruto-kun, let's try our best…" Hinata comments while twiddling her fingers and blushing.

" Yeah Naruto, if you get this wrong, you might have to repeat the Academy, again! "

Kiba mocks as he sees Naruto's face fill with panic,

" I won't let that happen, not again! " Naruto says with a sarcastic fear.

"Alright, the 2nd team is myself, Rock lee, and Sai, hopefully Sai isn't as useless as they've been saying you were. "Shikimaru says as he looks over at Sai's emotionless face.

" Oh, that's not a problem, you might what to worry about the dickless wonder more then myself. "

Sai says as he looks at Naruto, who is turning a very bright violet color.

" You bastard! I do have a dick, and at least I have one! " Naruto says enraged " You have one? Oh, it must be microscopic. " Sai says while faking a smile.

" I'm going to kill you! I swear I will! " Naruto says fighting the 5 people holding him.

"Wait, what about me Shikimaru? Don't tell me… I'm stuck with Kakashi…"

Sakura's face fills with disgust.

" Sorry Sakura, there are no other ways…"

Shikimaru spares Sakura some empathy while staring at her for a moment then looking over at Kakashi.

" Guys, we need to get going, get in your team, and get ready to intercept the Sound Ninjas. I should also inform you, if any of you don't succeed, I will have you degraded to Genin or be lowered to an Academy student."


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour later, after the fear had spread, and the teams were assembled Kiba's group had already headed out. Shikimaru's group went east predicting that the Sound Ninjas were out in the thicker parts of the forest.

" Sai, did your --- paintings… Find anything? "

" No, I'm afraid I've found nothing. "

Sai says while hiding something in his pocket.

" Sai, what do you have? "

" NOTHING! "

" What is it? Show me now damnit! "

**Ribbit.**

" Do you have a damn frog in your pocket? You know those can give you warts."

" But Naruto hasss onnneee. "

" What a drag, I have to look over two toddlers. "

**Gasp!** Shikimaru wakes up and realizes it was a dream. _Thank God…_

Kiba's group was looking in the less dense parts of The Leaf's many layers of forests. Naruto was looking around hoping that he'd find something. But alas, he is not successful. Kiba was searching in another part of the forest, but his real plot was to sleep and get away from Naruto's stupidity.

_**Byakkugan!**_

Hinata activates her clan's special eye technique, and starts looking around for any unfamiliar ninjas. She sees someone moving around in the forest, and they're hiding something. _What's going on? Should I go get the others?_ Hinata thinks to herself while going over options of what to do.

**Whomp!**

" Hey guys! I found one! " Naruto exclaims as if he found some treasure.

Kiba arrives just as Naruto catches the unexpected visitor.

**Poof!**

" Good job dumbass, you found a clone. "

" No, that clone was hiding something, he hid it in the ground. "

Hinata says trying to defend Naruto's less then often used intelligence.

" What are you talking about Hinata? What did he hide? "

As Kiba looks at Hinata confused.

" Naruto, you didn't see him hiding something? "

" No no, I was just scrolling by, Hinota. "

Naruto says just as confused as Kiba.

" Hinota? Naruto..? This isn't Naruto! "

**Poof!**

" Heh… You figured it out; to bad your friend is already gone. "

One of the Sound Ninja's says.

" You bastard! What did you do with Naruto!? "

Exclaims Kiba.

" If you want your friend back, stop wandering about around here. "

" Like hell, Naruto may be stupid, but he's not a coward. He'll never give up to you dimwitted morons. "

Kiba says defending Naruto's pride.

" Heh, we'll see about that. Now shut up and fight, or are you as weak as he is? "

" My name is Kiba Inuzuka, this is my dog and partner Akamaru. I'm telling you this because you're about to die. "

Kiba says with a smug smile on his face.

" My name is Carlson Mitake, I've got bad news for you. You're the one that's going to die. "

Declares Carlson.

" Akamaru, eat this soldier pill, get into Beast Mode. Then let's tear this fool apart! "

Kiba says while talking to Akamaru

" Not to mention, Hinata is still here, so it's 3 vs 1. "

" I'm afraid not, I'm here. "

An approaching voice says.  
" The name's Ella Mitake, Carlson and I are brother and sister. I'm telling you this because you're both about to be killed. "

Ella says with pride in herself.

" Heh, when Akamaru and I are done, you'll have nothing left of yourselves. Right, Akamaru? Oh, and not to mention we've got Hinata, so who'll win!? Right, Hinata? "

" Right! "

Hinata says out of agreement.

" Woof!"

Akamaru agrees.

Before I start this up again, let's go over the Sound Ninja so you have a visual image in your head.

_**Character bios**_

_**Carlson Mitake: **_

**_Geeky, he uses strategies no one has ever seen before. If he sees that he might be losing he and Ella Mitake will do a GIAGANTIC suicide explosion. Carlson stands at 6'10" and is at least 180Lbs. He uses Genjustu and bombing like range attacks, such as kunai explosions. He has brown hair and it's trimmed so it looks rather elegant. Age: 24_**

_**Rank: Missing Nin**_

_**Ella Mitake: **_

_**Elegant and sort of has a cutesy look, but just like her brother she's a deadly fighter. Don't take your eye off this girl or the next second, before you can blink… It's over. Just as I mentioned last time, since Carlson is the wiser of the two siblings, and if he's in a tight spot, they will do a humongous suicidal bomb. She stands at least at 6'3" and she weighs about 140Lbs. She has redish-blond hair. Her skills involve Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Age: 19**_

**_Rank: Chunnin_**

Now that we've explained the first 2 newly introduced characters, let's get back to the story.

Naruto wakes and realizes he's tied up; he wiggles around trying to get lose. Naruto squints down to see that they forgot to tie his hands properly.

" Kaga no bushin! " (Shadow Clone Justu)

**POOF!**

A cloud of dust and smoke appears and five clones are now surrounding Naruto.  
" Alright guys, get to work. "

And in other parts of the village…

" Kakashi, have you heard anything from the other teams? " Sakura asks starting to worry.

" No, I'm afraid I haven't yet. You're gonna have to relax Sakura.

" Relax? Are you freaking kidding me Kakasei-sensei? "

" Naruto's a wise young man now, you've got to relax and try to put your trust into him For once, and you saw what he can do in Kyuubi form, he's safe and sound. "_I just wish that was true…_ Kakashi thinks to himself while remembering what the Kyuubi can really do to Naruto… _I pray Naruto won't have to resort to using the Kyuubi's chakra anymore, it hurts him more then he knows…_

Kakashi thinks while closing his book.

" Hey, how about we go get some noodles, it'll help you relax. "

" Alright, it can't hurt.. "

The battle between Kiba and Carlson had become very heated. They were in the height of battle, and if it wasn't for Hinata, Akamaru would've taken a fierce blow to the kidneys **_ Which is horrible, considering he's a dog. _**

**Getsuga!**

Exclaims Kiba while tearing his and Akamaru's entwined bodies into the ground in a very fierce motion.

" Heh, if that's all you can do, then you and your puppy are dog food to me. " Declares Carlson.

" Heh, I'm not done, Akamaru get ready. " Kiba commands Akamaru while doing some very difficult hand techniques.

**Double headed wolf technique! **

A cloud of smoke appears where Kiba and Akamaru had been standing. _Grrrr _A growling sound is heard in the background. A gigantic double headed wolf is now seen! The mastered technique is a success! But, will it be enough?

" Quite a fancy technique, but can it beat me? After all, I've not even started... "

**Kage no Bushinn!** Carlson says while creating some clones, and doing another technique that hasn't been seen before.

**Summoning Technique!**  
As a giant turtle is seen in the background, who will win this epic fight!?

" Damn, these ropes are seriously hard to get out of... Is this some kind of chakra sucking rope? Why would they need more chakra? "


	4. Chapter 4

" You'd better stop squirming, Jinchuriki. We know you hold the spirit of the Kyuubi fox in you. Those ropes have been used before; the only thing keeping you going right now is the Kyuubi's chakra. " A quiet voice says while standing up.

" Who the hell are you, and how do you know that I'm a Jinchuriki?! " Naruto asks the new female in the room.

" My name is Tubasaki " The Phantom " Shinton. I caught you lurking around outside. So I put you into a Genjutsu-like trance. " Shinton comments " I also checked your body for scars, wounds, tattoos, and seals. That's how I know it's you fox. "

As Tubasaki gets close to Naruto, and gives him a small peck on the cheek.

" You're probably the cutest Jinchuriki I've encountered so far. "

As she moves away from Naruto's now red and blushing face.

_God I wish I didn't have this kind of effect on women…_

Naruto thinks to himself while his tan colored skin returns.

In other parts of the forest: Shikimaru's group was exploring trying to find traps, clues, or anything that'll lead to the Sound Ninja's lair.

Rock Lee appears with a sad look on his face, Shikimaru takes this as an " I've failed…" face.

Sai appears and says, " Guys, Naruto's team has begun in battle. But for some odd reason, I can't find Naruto. Shall we assist them? " Sai says with a very rare show of emotion for Naruto.

" No! Get back to the village now! Sai, get to the Hokage's office and warn her that there are three assassins on the way! "

As Tubasaki walks along in the village and now has someone else walking along her, she quietly talks to him. " How is the planning coming? Are the bombs planted around the building yet? "

" Yes, and I made sure they would create a big enough explosion that it will gain the attention of the entire village. Thus showing them that their precious Hokage has died. "

" Now now, Subai, if you continue your harsh voice, I might think that you're growing a pair of bal—" Tubasaki says while being cut off by Subai " YOU SHUT UP! I am tired of your constant abuse. " Subai says while defending his pride.

" Haha, how amusing… Mr. Bubbles" Tubasaki says with a very lively ring in her voice.

" For the last time, that's a last resort! I will not be nicknamed 'Mr. Bubbles'!" Sabai says while raising his voice. _**Well well, it seems Mr. Bubbles is more of a little girl, would you not agree?**_

" I'm suppose to be afraid of you, when you are in fact the one using bubbles to make people feel drunk! Jeez, I bet you feel great knowing that you're the only one in the world who can kill with bubbles! " Tubasaki says with a very mocking tone in her voice, whilst erasing her new grin from her face.

" Why the hell won't you drop this subject?!"

" Because while other ninjas kill with knifes, deadly techniques, and horribly deathly poisons. However, you sir, kill with bubbles. Don't you feel special!?

Silence now follows Subai, for he is now embarrassed.

" Okay, let's just get out of the village before the bombs blow. "

" I don't think so… for I still bestow the power of youth, and I will not fail! "

Says Rock Lee encouraged by Gai-sensei's teachings.

" Hmph, I knew you bakas (Japanese word for fool) would change the units. Thus I had Rock Lee on my team; I knew he would have the Chakra Gate System to assist his speeds. So I kept him with me, why? Because you did not know that he can reach the outer forest to the village in less than 5 minutes. " Shikamaru says whilst boasting on Rock Lee's behalf.

" Shikamaru, what's going on here, who are these people? " Kakashi asks Shikamaru while Sakara is now 'joining the party'

"The Sound Ninja, who by the way, have not introduced themselves, won't you be so kind? "

" This is Tubai Kini, and I am Tubusaki Shinton, we are both here to kill your Hokage. "

" Wow, your suddenness surprises me, why are you both so determined that your plan will work? What makes you so confident? " Shikamaru asks.

" Because you don't know this, but we have the person you call 'Naruto' help captive and held hostage. We also know that he is a Jincuriki. " Tubasaki finishes and takes a breath.

" Well well, seems you've done your research… I'd call you smart, but I've already captured you. And if you were smarter, you would've realized this. " Shikamaru declares while looking at the ground staring at the new shadows ensnarling their bodies.

" Bleh, you're not as dumb as we thought, so what? Did you also know that Tubai doesn't really use his real body for his work? "

**BOOM!**

An explosion appears in the background, the Hokage's building is on fire and in a fierce blaze! How will Shikamaru react?!

In other parts of the village, Naruto has finally gotten loose from the ropes that were entangling him.

" Finally, those damn ropes were hard to get out of… but when she said the Kyuubi's chakra was what was fueling me, she was horribly wrong. That was my own chakra, and they should never underestimate the future's 6th Hokage! " Naruto says declaring his pride and now summoning his Shadow Clones.

" I wonder who that girl was… and why did she worry so much about me being a Jincuriki? Not to mention, why would she tie me up with chakra-sucking ropes and not remember to put a barrier around the area? Did she want me to get loose, and if so, why? " Naruto asks himself whilst he continues pondering his thoughts around Tubasaki.

Shikimaru was shaking himself off because the explosion had flung him back at least 15 feet from where he was standing. He got up to find that he was the only one conscious and he also found that his head was bleeding rather severely.

" This can't be happening… it just can't. The countless hours of preparation… the time I put into the plan… how could I have been so careless? What did I overlook, where did I go freaking wrong?! " Shikimaru says to himself out loud. _I don't think I can stand up for much longer… but I must go check on the Hokage…_ As Shikimaru thinks to himself he takes a few steps and then collapses at least 5 feet from where he had first started walking from.

" Shikimaru… Shikimaru… Wake up! " A faint voice says while shaking Shikimaru violently.

" What's going… on? Where… am… I? " Shikimaru gets the words out but then re-collapses.

" Damn, someone take Shikimaru to then hospital, he must've been put in some kind of Genjutsu when he looked into that girls eyes. "

" Hah, you're a smart one, girl. But are you strong? " Tubusaki asks Sakura who is now pissed off because Shikimaru got injured.

_I should've been more careful, we can't always count on Shikimaru all by himself... he may be smart but he's not the strongest of the village. _

_LET'S KICK THIS GIRL'S ASS! SHOW HER WHO'S BOSS! _Inner Sakura declares while both versions of Sakura get irate and rallied up.

" Hell yeah I'm strong! But the better question here is are you? " As Sakura finishes her statement she makes a swift, powerful punch into the ground and creates a gigantic trimmer in the ground. Which swiftly goes flying into Tubasaki, knocking her off her feet.

" Hmph seems I shouldn't underestimate you. Let's get this started then, girl. " Tubasaki declares and starts doing some very sudden and swift hand signs.

" Girl, ever hear the term ' ashes can mark a moment in time, but the rain washes the ashes away.' "

This question confused Sakura because she had no idea what Tubasaki was talking about. Until she looked up into the sky and saw that the clouds were getting darker.

" Ah I see, you use lighting and water techniques. "

A real quick explanation of my quote, the lighting would be what creates the ashes (i.e., if the lighting struck a tree and caught it ablaze, it would have created ashes after that said tree had burned) and the rain is the water that washes those ashes away.

A fierce lighting bolt then strikes down to where Sakura had been standing. It starts raining heavily and Sakura is getting drenched.

" It seems I shouldn't underestimate you either, Sound Ninja. "

As the battle between Sakura and Tubasaki gets even more heated, the fight between Kiba and Carlson had grown no less heated. Kiba has shown that his master technique is very worthy of praise. However, Carlson's ganormous turtle has a cannon on his back and it is very accurate. In fact, it almost took a chunk out of Kiba and Akamaru, but it missed and took a huge chunk out of the mountains located in Kohona's backyard.

" It seems you're a stronger opponent the I thought, dog breath. "

" I'll take that as a compliment, four-eyes. "

Akamaru, I think it's time we finish this fight… we must use that technique… what do you say boy? Kiba thinks to himself (which gives Akamaru the same thought system, because the conjoined their bodies together.) Akamaru, you're a great dog, and a great companion, I hope we make it thought this… hopefully our months of practice will not go to waste.

**Howling Tornado Slice!**

Alas! Kiba and Akamaru's new technique is revealed! But will it be strong enough? The wind is now howling around where the Two Headed Demon Dog had been standing. The wind circles around Kiba and Akamaru (who are now no longer in Two Headed Demon Dog mode.) Kiba starts doing some hand signs.

**Sonic Fang Blast!**

A huge sonic blast appears right out of Kiba's hands, and when the blast subsides and Carlson is barely standing up, he realizes that Akamaru is nowhere in sight. Where might Akamaru be? Above of course! Akamaru jumps onto Carlson's back swiftly knocking him out while his face goes plummeting into the ground.

" Heh, I told you I'd win… " As Kiba declares victory he collapse over and faints. Akamaru rushes to his side and starts dragging him back to the village.

Hinata and Ella's battle had not even started yet, why? Because they're talking…

" Hinata is it? I heard you were a rather skilled fighter, why aren't you on the task of guarding the village itself? Where they might actually need someone of your skills. " Ella asks Hinata while sitting a nearby stump.

" I wish I knew… I'm afraid I… I think that I would fail at doing a task as simple as that. Because when this boy Naruto gets around me… I just fall over from embarrassment. Not to mention all the time he's protected the village and I. Wait, why am I telling you this!? " Hinata asks while getting her average skin color back because of blushing by the thought of Naruto.

" Hey hey, we might be enemies, but that doesn't mean we have to start fighting right away… not to mention, out of my brother and I, I'm the lesser of the two evils. Why do you think I was waiting till he called me out here? "

" He requested you to come with him? Why would your own brothe--- Never mind, I know how you feel… my 'brother' Neji is just as bad… he could probably care even less about me. "

Hinata finishes and stares deeply into the ground with shame.

" Now now, Hinata, keep that head of yours up. You're not suppose to be afraid, it seems to me that your fear and embarrassment over what your family might think of you is a deep wound. But just like all wounds, metaphorically speaking of course, need to heal over time. Just give yourself time and your 'wounds' will heal. "

" Thanks Ella, I suppose we need to fight now… because even though you're being a friend right now, we are still enemies. " Hinata says while getting into a battle stance.

" I was just about to say the same thing, Hinata. " Ella concludes and gets into her own stance and starts doing some hand signs.

The battle between Hinata and Ella has begun! Who'll win? We'll see later on!


End file.
